1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a percussion instrument, namely cymbals which are usually played in conjunction with drums, and more specifically, relates to two separate pairs of cymbals that play alternately, with one movement of an actuating device, usually a foot pedal.
2. Prior Art
Cymbals and deices for playing cymbals are known. A pair or set of cymbals as used herein refers to two cymbals that engage one another to produce sound. Each cymbal can be any form of percussion device. A single pair of cymbals on a stand, often referred to as a “high hat,” is known and commercially available. The La Londe Patent, U.S. Pat. No. 3,167,959, teaches such a device.
The Simons Patent, U.S. Pat. No. 4,111,095, teaches the use of two pairs of cymbals, one above the other, which are played simultaneously, but not alternately.
The Cordes Patent, U.S. Pat. No. 4,274,322, which purports to be an improvement over the Simons Patent just previously discussed, places two pairs of cymbals side by side rather than one over the other, as taught by Simons. However, with Cordes, like Simons, the two sets or pairs of cymbals are played simultaneously and are not played alternatively.
The simultaneous actuation of two sets of cymbals does offer an advantage to a percussionist, but the alternate striking of two pairs of cymbals in close succession also offers an advantage to a percussionist. The second engagement occurs, in accordance with this invention, immediately after the first engagement. To achieve this with two separate high hats would be virtually impossible for a player to achieve. It should also be noted that two sets of cymbals striking simultaneously can be utilized with the present invention in place of either one or both sets of the cymbals that are sounded alternately.
Objects
The objects of this invention are as follow:
To provide a device for playing two separate sets of cymbals alternatively with one activation.
To provide a device which can be attached to an existing “high hat” to provide two separate sets of cymbals which are played alternatively with one actuation.
To provide two pairs of cymbals that are alternatively actuated by a single actuation and which are dependable and economical.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following specification and drawings.